


Just ask, and I will be by your side

by fickle_fixations



Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Angst, F/M, Frenchie is apologetic, I call everything angst, I wrote this back when only the first 4 eps of season 2 were released, Kimiko is out to get revenge, Kimiko needs space, Some pining, Sort Of, mention of Stormfront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fixations/pseuds/fickle_fixations
Summary: A request from a 100 ways to say I love you prompt list12.  “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” 96. “I brought you an umbrella.”He’d learned quite a while ago that when it came to feelings about her, the types of feelings that thrummed in his veins and shot out sparks with every breath he took in, when it came to those feelings, it was best to just trust them.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/Frenchie | Serge, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953058
Kudos: 23





	Just ask, and I will be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are what Kimiko is communicating through the described gestures. She hasn't taught him sign language yet at this point.

“Kimiko!” Frenchie shouted out the van window.

The figure in black quickly turned around to look at him as he jumped out of the van, not bothering to put it in park.

She narrowed her eyes then cocked her head as he approached. _‘How did you know I’d be here?’_

“I’ve heard some of the same whispers as you have,” he explained, a bit out of breath.

In truth, he really hadn’t heard much talk of Stormfront’s whereabouts. Kimiko seemed to be the only one of their merry band of supe killers who was ever really able to keep tabs on her.

He had mostly only known to come here because he had a feeling about where Kimiko would be. He’d learned quite a while ago that when it came to feelings about her, the types of feelings that thrummed in his veins and shot out sparks with every breath he took in, when it came to _those_ feelings, it was best to just trust them.

“I ahh,” he went on, “ **I brought you an umbrella**.”

He awkwardly offered the meager object to her.

“Because she ahh, you know...” he motioned to the sky, waving his hand around, trying to indicate the creation of storms.

Kimiko cautiously took the umbrella from his hand, her face twisting a bit in confusion.

Mentally, Frenchie was slapping himself in the face. He had never acted so strange around her before. This was just so different-

She was turning to leave.

“Oh, _et voici_!” he said, a bit too loud for his own liking. _Deus_ , he was so desperate to get her attention. So desperate to hold on...

She stopped and faced him again.

“ **Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.** ” he said, slipping off his dark blue windbreaker, “It will be even colder by the time she gets here.”

Kimiko paused for a moment, then shrugged and put one arm near the sleeve opening, allowing him to slip the thicker jacket over her thin, black one.

Frenchie’s hands lingered on her shoulders.

She was looking up at him. He could see the determination burning bright and clear in her eyes. But behind it, there was something else.

“I know you have to do this alone,” he said quietly, “I understand what it’s like: to need vengeance more than you need air. To have it burning at your flesh from the inside out. But-”

He took in a shaky breath.

“But just ask, Mon Coeur, and I will be by your side.”

Kimiko’s expression softened.

She knew what he meant. He was afraid for her. But not only that, he was afraid for himself. Afraid to lose her. Afraid to even let her go this much.

She brought her hand up to rest against his cheek as she smiled slightly. _‘I’ll be alright.’_

She brought her hand down to clasp his. _‘And so will you.’  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr for more content and information about the 100 ways to say I love you challenge.


End file.
